Recommendation Topics
Info Check out some recommendations here. Also check out Rate the Anime, where you'll find OT's top rated anime. Anime (By Genre) Action * 3x3 Eyes * Baccano! * Berserk * Black Lagoon * Chrono Crusade * Claymore * Cowboy Bebop * Darker than Black * Fist of the North Star/Hokuto no Ken * Flame of Recca * Fullmetal Alchemist * Full Metal Panic! * Hellsing Ultimate * Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha * Mai-HiME * Mai-Otome * Outlaw Star * One Piece * Rurouni Kenshin * R.O.D. the TV (Read or Die) * Saint Seiya * Samurai Champloo * Trigun * Xam'd: Lost Memories *Yu Yu Hakusho Comedy *Abenobashi Mahou Shoutengai *Bakemonogatari *Cromartie High School *Detroit Metal City *Excel Saga *FLCL *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Gintama *Golden Boy *Kyouran Kazoku Nikki *Ninja Nonsense *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Moyashimon *Ouran High School Host Club *Pani Poni Dash! *Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei *School Rumble *Seitokai no Ichizon *Seto no Hanayome 'Ecchi' *Mahoromatic Gender Bender *Ranma 1/2 Horror *Hell Girl Psychological/Thriller/Mystery *Bokurano *Death Note *Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni/Kai/Rei *Kaiba *Kaiji *Monster *Paranoia Agent *Revolutionary Girl Utena *Serial Experiments Lain *Shigofumi Real Robot *Eureka Seven Romance/Drama * Air * Clannad * Eden of the East * ef - a tale of memories./ef - tale of melodies * Honey and Clover * Kare Kano * Kanon (2006) * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien * Kimi ni Todoke * Love Hina * NANA * Nodame Cantabile * Planetes * Princess Tutu * Spice & Wolf * Sola * Toradora! * Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 Shoujo *Full Moon wo Sagash!te Slice of Life *Aria the Animation/the Natural/the Origination *Azumanga Daioh *Bamboo Blade *Bartender *BECK - Mongolion Chop Squad *Eve no Jikan *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight *Genshiken *Great Teacher Onizuka *Haibane Renmei *Hidamari Sketch *Ichigo Mashimaro/Strawberry Marshmallow *Kamichu! *K-ON *Lucky Star (Not recommended for new anime watchers. Watch at least 100 shows before this.) *Minami-ke *Potemayo *Sketchbook ~full Color'S~ *Today in Class 5-2 OVA ( STAY AWAY FROM THE TV VERSION ) *Welcome to the NHK! *Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou Sports *Akagi *Big Windup *Captain Tsubasa *Cross Game *Eyeshield *Hajime no Ippo *Hikaru no Go *Major *Prince of Tennis *Saki *Slam Dunk *Taisho Yakyuu Musume Super Robot *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Top wo Nerae! (Gunbuster) *Top wo Nerae! 2 (Diebuster) OVAs/ONAs/Specials Movies *5 Centimeters per Second *Akira *The Girl who Leapt Through Time/Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo *Grave of the Fireflies *Kara no Kyoukai *Laputa: Castle in the Sky *Metropolis *Millennium Actress *Mind Game *My Neighbor Totoro *Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Paprika *Princess Mononoke *Spirited Away *Sword of the Stranger *Tokyo Godfathers Manga (By Genre) Action *Alive: The Final Evolution *Berserk *Blazer Drive *Claymore *Code: Breaker *Flame of Recca *Fullmetal Alchemist *Kongou Banchou *Mahou Sensei Negima! *Mx0 *Nurarihyon no Mago *Pokemon Special *Psyren *Shin Angyo Onshi *Trigun *Trigun Maximum *Vinland Saga *Worst Comedy *Cromartie High School *The World Only God Knows Ecchi *AIKI *Change 123 *My Balls (Oretama) *Yomeiro-Choice *Omamori Himari Gender Bender *Hourou Musuko *Pretty Face * Ranma 1/2 Horror *Uzumaki One Shot *Apple *Hotel *Island *Williams Psychological/Thriller/Mystery *20th Century Boys *Akira *Bokurano *Detective Ritual *Gambling Emperor Legend Zero *Kaiji *Liar Game *Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro *Mirai Nikki *Monster Romance/Drama * Maison Ikkoku * Planetes * Sanctuary Slice of Life * Azumanga Daioh * Bakuman * Bamboo Blade * Saint Young Men * Solanin * Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou * Yotsubato! Sports * Eyeshield 21 Prince of Tennis New Prince of Tennis Slam Dunk Visual Novels *Tsukihime *Kagetsu Tohya *Fate/Stay Night *Ever17 ~the out of infinity~ *Phoenix Wright series *Umineko no Naku Koro ni *Yume Miru Kusuri *Katawa Shoujo Demo *Saya no Uta *CLANNAD *Kanon *Brass Restoration *Utawarerumono *Sharin no Kuni, Himawari no Shoujo